Same here
by LadyMaryMe
Summary: Fanfiction about Quicksilver from x-men: dofp played by Evan Peters. What if Peter isn't the only one? Has he finally found someone who could keep up with him? Who is this girl who literally saved his life?
1. Trapped

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction about Quicksilver. But this is really the Quicksilver from X-men: days of the future past played by Evan Peters! Not the one from x-men: Evolution. Please give me feedback so that I know if I should continue! Now enjoy!**

_-Quicksilvers Pov-_

I couldn't believe they really caught me this time. Bet they've planned this for months. Even though most people accepted mutants since the whole 'mutant-saved-president' thing there were still a lot of organizations that tried to kill us and send us to laboratories to dissect us like animals. I never had a problem with them because I was just too fast for them.

But this time they caught me by surprise.

I was in the city helping my mother with the groceries. We had to drive really far this time cause the people in the shops near our house just knew me too well. Of course she would never even think about asking me to use my power to steal all that stuff. She also insists that I walk in normal speed when I'm with her.

The sun was already low as we walked back to our car, passing the huge stores and apartments. 'Wait a sec.' my mother said turning her head to the shop window of a boutique 'Could you please wait a minute I just want to take a look at this dress.' she begged pointing at the window. 'Sure.' I replied. I waited looking at the sky slowly changing color as the sun sets.

Then it happened. I heard several click's and felt a sudden weight on my wrists and ankles. Before I could even move I was drawn backwards at full tilt. I was so taken by surprise that I didn't even thought about using my super speed. I was thrown into a narrow alley.

Finally I managed to gain speed again. I tried to take a few steps back but it was impossible. Something held me back. I looked at my wrist. What I saw was a thick metal ring clutching around my wrists and ankles. I tried but there was no way to open them. Attached to these were chains that led to the walls on my left and right. At the end of the chains were small instruments that drilled themselves deep into the brick walls, holding me into place.

I pulled at one of the chains. Nothing. 'Shit' I mumbled.

Suddenly I looked up and saw three men slowly coming towards me. 'Oh shit.' I hissed again.

I tried to pull the chains with my whole strength. No chance. Then I tempted to cause them to vibrate and maybe free them from the walls. Didn't work.  
I looked up again. The men almost stood in front of me now. They still moved in slow-motion but it seemed like they tried to run as fast as they could. I took a last attempt to pull the chains but there was really no chance. I was trapped.

The men now stood in front of me. I slowed down my speed as I wanted to hear what they'd say. 'Finally gave up, huh?' The one the left said laughing. He was about 30 and seemed very brutal. Just the same as the other two men who laughed at that comment.

'No, I'm just bored by your little trick here.' I said, trying to stay cool.

'Those would be horrible last words, don't you think?' the man said to the others. They laughed. Last words? Suddenly they each drew their guns. Damn! What now? I couldn't move cause the chains held me back in place. I could call my mom but it will be too late till she reached the alley and they would probably kill her too. Shitshitshitshit. If I gain speed again now the bullets wouldn't immediately reach me but all I could do then would be watching the bullets slowly perforating me. Damn it! This couldn't just end like that. I heard them releasing the safety catch.

'Hey assholes!'

We all looked up.  
On the top of the building on the right stood a girl looking down on us. She waved at us then took a step off the roof and ran down along the wall.

In super speed.

**So far, so good. Want to continue? Please give me feedback!**


	2. Impossible

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to update but I was on vacation! Thanks for all the reviews I really never expected that so many of you would like my story ^^ Now please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

That's impossible.

I starred at the girl running down the wall. I automatically gained speed too.  
She now reached the ground and walked over to the first man, not deign to look at me. She wore shorts and a red Ramones shirt and had long light brown hair.  
I was totally frozen. How was that possible?  
She already made the first man punch himself with his own fist and took the pistol away from him. Then she strolled over to the one in the middle.  
'Why do _I _always have to do that?' she mumbled angrily as she emptied the ammo dip of his pistol and smashed him into the ground. The girl then turned towards the last man. He had already fired a bullet but it barely came far. As she punched her fist in his face I finally managed to say something.  
'Hey!' I shouted but it rather sounded like a whisper. She didn't notice. Instead she took a few steps back to survey her work. The bullet from the last man still flew slowly in her direction and almost reached her. She just reached for the bullet as I shouted again, louder this time. 'Hey!'  
Faster than possible she turned around her face showing pure shock.  
For a short moment she lost her speed.  
It was just for less than a second but it had already passed too much time. She picked up speed again.  
And let out a sharp cry.  
First I thought that something about my appearance disturbed her but then she reached out for her shoulder. The bullet hat hit her.  
'Fuck' she cursed, squirming with pain.  
' I..I'm sorry I didn't meant to..' I stumbled still surprised. She gazed up at me.  
'What the heck?! I'm moving in super speed! You shouldn't even see me!'  
She came over to me, still holding her shoulder. I finally saw her eyes. They were as silver as my hair.  
'Well,' I stated 'Apparently we got the same power.'  
She looked surprised but then nodded, simply accepting that fact.  
'That little bastard. He could at least have told me!' she hissed as she turned around.  
'Hey! Wait! Where are you going?'  
'Could you please be quiet for a minute thanks!' she shouted back. The girl then walked towards the man on the left who already slowly smashed into the ground. She reached in his pocket and got something out that looked like a key. From behind I could see the blood slowly staining her shirt a darker red around the patch where the bullet had hit her. I felt guilty.  
She returned with the key and began to open the chains around my wrists and ankles.  
'I really had everything under control-' She shut me up with a glance. I massaged my ankles as she opened the last chain.  
'Listen. We need to do something with your shoulder.'  
'You don't say.'  
' Oh and we better clear off now.' I remarked looking at the men, now lying on the ground.  
'Yeah.' she replied. The girl tried to look unconcerned but I could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain.  
'Oh damn it!' I said suddenly and ran out of the alley, the girl following me.  
In the middle of the street stood my mother, apparently calling my name. The girl and I looked at each other and then both slowed down the speed.  
'-teeeeer!' My mother shouted.  
'Mom!'  
She turned around and ran towards us.  
'Peter! There you are! I was so worried I heard a shot and ran outside and you were gone! Are you alright?!' She took my face in both her hand and began to inspect me. I looked over to the girl. She looked very amused. I felt my face turning red.  
'Mom please I'm fine!' I said, pushing away her hands.  
'And who's your friend here?' she asked.  
The girl was still holding her shoulder, now looking serious. She stretched out her free hand.  
'I'm Lisa-Marie but please call me Lisa'  
My mother shook her hand a bit too fiercely, causing her to give a wince of pain.  
'Mom!' I said angrily ' I just got attacked while you were in the shop! She helped me but she got shot!'  
'Oh my Goodness!' my mother shouted. She turned towards Lisa to take a look at the wound. Lisa first looked like she wanted to flee but then lowered her hand so my mother could examine the wound.  
'The bullet didn't go through but we need to get it out of there and stop the bleeding unless you want to bleed to death.' she stated.  
Lisa raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  
'She's a doctor.' I said with a shrug.  
'We better get in the car and drive you to the hospital now.' my mother said.  
'No! I'm not going to a hospital!' Lisa said horrified. I saw her gaining speed but I was faster and held her back before she could run away. Mom frowned and looked at both of us. Of course she noticed. Surprisingly she said nothing and just stood there thinking for a while.  
'Fine,' she sighted 'the wound surely needs to be treated but it could be worse. How about you come with us home and I'll take care for your wound there alright?'  
Lisa seemed to think about this offer. Then she looked at me, a questioning look on her face.  
'It's alright, she won't kill you or something like that.'  
'I rather think _you_ will be the death of me.' She deadpanned.

* * *

**That was the second chapter! Sorry but I really love the name Lisa cause I'm a big fan of Lisa Kudrow (/*0*)/  
And just for you to understand it's not mentioned if the women in the movie is Peter's real mom or not I just assumed that it's his mother Magda even though she already died in the comics.  
I'll maybe upload the next chapter tomorrow because I'm somewhere else this weekend.  
Please give me feedback!**


	3. Not safe

**3th Chapter! Thanks for the rewievs! I post the chapter now 'cause I'll be away this weekend. It's a bit longer this time and it'll also be out of Lisa's pov! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

-Quicksilvers Pov

We almost reached home.  
Lisa sat with me on the backseat so I could have an eye on her 'cause I was sure she's going to faint within the next few minutes. She sat a bit bent-forward, trying not to ruin the seats with her blood.  
But I could still tell by the way she looked that she hated to go by car.  
I still haven't quite realized that she was a speedster like me but I understood her.  
It's hard to sit in the car for 20 minutes if you could have just walked the route in two seconds. I hated it too.  
As soon as we reached our house we got out of the car. Lisa took a step but then stumbled. I quickly ran towards her and caught her right before she fell.  
'She lost a lot of blood.' my mother said frowning 'Peter please help her to get to the bathroom. I'll go get my devices.'  
'Okay.' I answered. I put one arm around Lisa's waist and one under her knees, carrying her bridal style.  
'Hey! I'm fine!' She muttered but didn't protest further as I carried her to the bathroom. I recognized her blushing.  
'Do I make you nervous?' I joked.  
'You wish!' She answered. I laughed and looked at her. She really was quite pretty and the silver in her eyes was overwhelming. Under different circumstances I might have continued flirting with her but right now she had a bullet in her shoulder. And it was my fault.  
'Can't take your eyes off me?' she smirked as she recognized me starring at her. I had to smile too.  
As we got to the bathroom I sat her on the edge of the bathtub and leaned against the wall across from her, crossing my arms.  
'Listen' I started ' I'm really very sorry that you got shot. I um, I didn't knew that you had no idea that I'm as fast as you um ok, I'm sure I'm faster and –' She raised her eyebrows.  
'Ok sorry what I actually wanted to say was that I should have been more carefully. I'm sorry.'  
I avoided looking at her.  
She needed a few seconds until she answered.  
'It wasn't your fault. I'm fine really.'  
I still avoided looking into her eyes.  
'And thank you. I think you really saved my ass today.'  
My mother stepped into the bathroom, holding a few bandages.  
'Alright Lisa, do you want me to give you an injection so it will hurt less?'  
Lisa looked down. 'These won't help 'cause I've got a very fast metabolism. It won't even last for a second. But thanks.'  
My mom frowned but remarked nothing. She took some forceps into her hand.  
'Don't worry I'll work fast. Now please take your shirt off so I can get to the wound.'  
'Fine.' Lisa replied then looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
'I'm outta here!' I said raising my hands and walked out of the bathroom. Of course I stayed next to the room so I could hear what they'd say.

-Lisa's Pov

'So I'm going to remove the bullet now, it will hurt briefly.'  
I gasped for air as the pain set in but tried not to scream. I'm sure Peter's mom worked as fast as she could but it still felt like an eternity to me.  
'Alright I need to suture it now, That'll take more time but it will hurt less.' she told me.  
'It's fine.'  
We were quiet for a moment. It really hurt less than I expected.  
Finally she broke the silence.  
'Thank you that you helped my son today. I'm sure you saved his life even if he'd never admin that. You know he always manages to get himself into such dangerous situation.'  
I just nodded. I knew she talked with me to distract me from the pain.  
She hesitated before she spoke the next sentence.  
'Ok so there's something I need to ask you.'  
'Fire away.'  
'So um do you and peter have the same..I mean do you also..' she stopped, trying to find the right words. I knew she noticed.  
'Yeah it seems like we both have super speed.' I sighted. I normally never told that anyone but I felt like I could trust that women. I looked over my shoulder and saw her smiling.  
'I'm done!' she declared and stood in front of me.  
'It'll leave a small scar but it's already beginning to heal because of your fast metabolism.'  
She recognized my questioning look. Why was she so glad because of my power?  
'Listen.' she said. She kneeled down in front of me, put her hands on my knees and looked deep into my eyes.  
'I was always worried about my son. It must be hard to live a life where everyone moves in slow-motion except you. And as his mother I feel so helpless about that. He must feel so lonely sometimes.'  
I heard Peter walking away from the spot where he overheard our conversation. I wouldn't want to hear that either if I was him. But his mother didn't notice and continued.  
'But I'm glad now that he finally found someone he can relate to.' she smiled.  
I didn't know what I should answer so I just smiled back. What does she expect? That I became friends with him? That wasn't the actual reason I went to meet him today. Of course Peter was handsome and funny but I mean I just met him.  
'I'm going to get you a new top and a t-shirt.'  
She walked out of the door.  
'Oh and please call me Magda.'  
I really liked her. She almost treated me like a daughter.  
She came back with a white top and a bunch of shirts.  
'Thanks.' I said. I put on the top and held one of the shirts in front of me. I put it down and took another one. And another one.  
'I'm sorry.' I said as I put down the last one. 'They're all very um.. tight and um have a very low neckline. It really does look pretty on you but I don't wear shirts like these.'  
'Oh.' Magda replied. 'Sorry but I only own these kinds of shirts.'  
She stood there thinking for a moment.  
'Wait a second. Peter!' she called.  
'What?' he shouted back.  
'Please come here for a second!'  
The next moment he stood at the door. Gladly I already wore the top.  
'My shirts are all kinda too teasing for Lisa' she winked at me 'Could you please lend her one of yours? Meanwhile I'm going to put her shirt into the washer.' With that she left the room.  
'Soo.. too teasing?' he smirked.  
'Shut up!' I laughed, picking up one of his mom's shirts and threw it at his face as fast as I could. He easily caught it.  
'You're fast.' He said smiling.  
'So are you.' I replied.  
He stared at the shirt in his hand for a while.  
'Soo..' he finally said looking at me 'I only own band shirts. Any preferences?'  
'Well' I looked at his black pink-floyd shirt 'I like pink floyd too.'  
He smirked. 'Well if you insist.'  
And without hesitating he took off his shirt and held it in front of me.  
'Hey! Wait! That's not what I meant!' I said shocked. He grinned. Oh he exactly knew what he was doing.  
Well, two people could play this game.  
I took the shirt and put it on very slowly, teasing him. When I was done he still stood there smiling. I took a look at his bare chest. I normally did it in super speed when I checked out boys so they won't notice but this time I had no chance.  
Even though he was skinny he was still well-built. He probably trained every day.  
'Can I get myself a shirt now or do you still need a minute?' he asked still grinning.  
'No I'm done.' I answered innocently.  
'Alright.' He said putting his hands on his hips and looked down the floor. I sure as hell wasn't done yet.  
'My room is downstairs at the end of the floor.'  
I got up and stood next to him.  
'Wanna see who's faster?'  
'Please.' he begged.  
'3.2.1. Go!'  
We ran in super speed along the floor. As we reached the stairs I tripped him up. He lost balance and I jumped down the stairs, reaching the room first.  
As I hit the ground I felt a horrible pain in my wounded shoulder and blacked out for a second. As I opened my eyes again Peter was holding me.  
'Overwhelmed by my appearance?'  
'I've seen worse.' I countered.  
He laughed and helped me standing up again.  
'You cheated! But we better wait until your wound is better till the next race.' He said as he walked over to his wardrobe and got a black 'The Doors' shirt. While he put it on I took a look at his room. As I expected it was full of stolen stuff. He followed my sight.  
'Its hard to resist temptation when it's that easy, isn't it.' I said. He nodded shortly. I looked around. He also had a table tennis table in the middle of his room. We looked at each other. The next millisecond we were playing table tennis, challenging each other who first managed to break the sonic barrier with the ball. I won but the ball was useless after that.  
Peter's mother appeared at the stairs.  
'Lisa it really would be better if you'd stop exercising until the wound healed. And Peter you should stop challenging her. She just got shat an hour ago!' She rebuked.  
I bet she noticed that I kinda wore Peters shirt now but she remarked nothing.  
'Don't worry my wounds heal faster than normal people.' I replied.  
She sighted. 'I made tea if you want to come upstairs?'  
We followed her to the dining room. A little girl wearing a princess dress sat on the floor and drew little flowers on paper. As she saw Peter she ran towards him. He picked her up and twirled her around, both laughing.  
'That's my sister Lorna.' He said as he put her back down.  
'Good day little princess.' I greeted and curtsied. She giggled and curtsied also.  
We all sat down at the table and Magda poured out the tea. I better tell them now.  
'Soo..' I began as I picked up my cup. 'I need to tell you that the actual reason I went to meet Peter today is that I was send out to talk to your family.'  
They gave me a questioning look.  
'I need to ask you to pack the stuff you need and come with me to Professor Charles Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters because' I took a sip from my tea and put the cup down.  
'You are not safe here anymore.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Lorna is so cute^^**


	4. New here

**Hi guys sorry that I didn't update lately but I was busy with exams and stuff ^^ So a few of you suggested that the little girl in the movie also could be Peter's half-sister Lorna Dane. I like that version better too so I just changed the name in the last chapter:) Enjoy!**

* * *

-Lisa's Pov

We were in the car on our way to Professor Xavier's school. After I've convinced them that they couldn't stay in their house anymore and that the men who attacked Peter today will surely come back they finally packed their stuff. I told them that they can get back as soon as the danger was over.

I'd prefer to run the way to the school in a few seconds but I had to go with them in the car – for their own safety.  
Peter sat on the backseat, his sister next to his mother who was driving the car. They both still had a worried look on their face since I first told them that they were in danger.  
I recognized Peter glancing at me a few times but I said nothing. He now was wearing a silver leather jacked cause it was getting cold outside and lend me a red jacked which was far too big for me.  
At the half of the time he stubbed my knee. He first looked at me than at his mother and back. I understood and we both gained speed. No one would ever understand what we'd say if we talk in super speed. 'So..' he began 'who exactly send you?'  
'Charles Xavier of course.' I replied.  
'Ah. Professor X. Helped him to break Magneto out of the Pentagon last year.' he laughed.  
'Wasn't the best idea huh?' I laughed too. 'But men I wish I were there too' I said a bit jealously.  
'Since when do you go to this school?' Peter changed the subject.  
'I don't' I explained 'I live on my own. Two days ago Professor Xavier called me. He has this strange telepathic mutation so yeah he kinda talked inside my head and asked me to visit him. He explained the whole thing to me and send me to get you.'  
'What thing?' he asked curiously.  
'Um I think he should explain that to you I'm not good at this stuff.' I answered.  
He remained silent for a while.  
'What made you trust him?' he finally asked looking into my eyes. I shrugged.  
'He helps other young mutants to improve their powers and teaches them. He gives them a real home.' I gazed into space 'He even offered me one.'  
Peter looked questioning at me but I didn't explain further.  
'But what that bastard didn't tell me was that you're a speedster like me.' I said instead.  
Peter laughed. 'Really?'  
'Yeah he just said "You'll like him"'  
'Do you?' he asked with a smirk on his face.  
'Haven't quite figured that out yet.' I replied. We both laughed. Magda was slowly turning her head towards us. We slowed down.  
'Guys I'm really glad that you two get along so well but it really gives me a headache when you two talk that fast.' she said.  
'Moooom I need to go to the toilet!' Lorna whined. We all sighted.

-Peter's Pov  
40 minutes and a few toilet breaks later we finally reached Professor X's school. We parked the car and went to the entrance. When Lisa said 'School' I really didn't expected what I saw now. The building was gigantic. It looked like a castle and had great campus. I could see students walking around the building and also a class that seemed to have a lesson in art.  
Xavier already waited at the door to welcome us. He looked much better than he did last year. He had cut his hair and shaved the beard off and wore neat clothes. Even though he sat in a wheelchair now he still looked healthier than ever.  
'Welcome to my school for gifted youngsters. Lisa, I heard what happened and I'm really very sorry.'  
I could see Lisa getting really angry at his apologize and tried to hold her back. She ignored me and stomped up the stairs, standing right in front of him. 'You bastard!' She shouted 'Why didn't you tell me about his mutation!'  
I quickly sprinted up the stairs next to her and grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. She looked at me with anger but didn't pull away her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She let out a deep sight.  
'Lisa I really didn't expect that they'd already attack them. I'm really very sorry what happened.' Professor X said again.  
'Whatever.' Lisa sighted.  
Xavier nodded and then faced me 'Peter I'm really glad to see you.'  
'Yeah nice to see you too.' I replied.  
Meanwhile my mother also reached the entrance with Lorna holding her hand.  
'Ms. Maximoff. Nice to meet you, I'm Professor Charles Xavier.' they shook hands.  
'And you have to be Lorna.' He smiled at the little girl. She hid her face behind her mother but smiled too. Xavier laughed.  
'Well how about we go inside. There's a lot I need to tell you.' He turned around and drove his wheelchair inside the building. My mother followed him with Lorna. Lisa and I still stood in the entrance. She just gazed into space. I realized that I was still holding her hand. 'Oh sorry.' I muttered and let go.  
'Thank you' she mumbled but refused to look at me. 'I get angry really fast.' I grabbed her cheek so she had to look at me. I gave her an encouraging smile.  
'No problem if that's all I need to do to calm you down' I laughed.  
She blushed but laughed too. Men I loved her laugh.  
We quickly followed my mother to Professor Xavier's office. He rolled over to his desk and pointed at the two chairs across from him. 'Ms. Maximoff, Peter please have a seat. Lisa how about you show Lorna the campus?'  
Lisa nodded and stretched her hand out so Lorna could grab it. 'Well little princess how about I show you your new castle?' She smiled.  
Lorna nodded and grabbed her hand.  
'Don't worry I'll protect her with my life.' Lisa said to my mom as she walked out the door.  
'Well,' Professor Xavier started 'How was your trip?'

* * *

**That was the forth chapter! Please give me feedback ^^**


End file.
